


No Matter What The Future May Bring

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are finally getting together again after five years and a lot of things have changed, yet some haven't</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What The Future May Bring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I'd actually forgotten that I'd written this one so I was positively surprised when I looked through my old Fics...

Niall sighed and ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves and a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him look up into warm brown eyes. No matter how much time past they would always look at him like he was some kind of fragile piece of glass that could break any second.

“Hey, you all right mate?” Zayn asked with concern. Niall had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend.

“Yes Zayn, I’m fine. Just a little nervous that’s all.”

“Well that’s understandable. We haven’t been together like a band for almost five years.” He said. Suddenly a wide smirk appeared on Zayn’s face. “Plus the guy you’ve been crushing on for ages is coming hom-OW!” he exclaimed when Niall hit him in the stomach with a gigantic blush on his face.

“Shut up will you?! We’re surrounded by paparazzi and you take that as a ‘Let’s talk about Niall’s love life’ sign?!” Niall hissed but before Zayn could reply a loud yell caught their attention.

“NIALLER!! ZAYNIE!!” and they were both tackled to the ground by something very hard. They all fell to the ground, and to a lot of people standing around them’s big surprise Zayn and Niall started laughing. Loudly.

“Louis!” Niall said happily.

“The one and only!” Louis said smiling brightly down at them. 

“Sorry-guys I couldn’t- keep up with him.” A panting Harry said as he reached them, falling down on the floor, joining them in their hug. Zayn made a pained sound when the extra weight was added and tried to get free, while Niall just rolled his eyes at his friends.

“Hallo Harry, how are you?” He asked and smiled at the curly haired lad. 

“I’m doing great. What about you?” Harry said, putting his head in his hands looking down at Niall.

“I’m fine. Would you guys mind moving? You’re actually pretty heavy.” Niall said. Harry nodded and pulled Louis with him up. Suddenly Niall noticed something on Louis’s hand and he grabbed it, yanking Louis closer to him.

“No. Way.” He gasped. “Are you serious?! You’re not joking right? Cause if you are I’m gonna kill you, but if you aren’t then, OH MY GOD!!!” he shrieked. Louis nodded, smiling brightly and Zayn just looked at them, confused. Niall shoved Louis’s hand up in his face and his jaw dropped when he saw the silver ring around his finger. Then he turned around to face Harry with a big smirk on his face.

“You didn’t!” he said and Harry just nodded with a small smile.

“I did.” He grabbed Louis’s hand and pulled him closer to him. “May I introduce Louis Tomlinson, my fiancé.” He said while smiling lovingly down at Louis. Niall began jumping up and down in joy, squealing while Zayn just stood there shaking his head at his friend.

“Why haven’t we heard about this in the media?” he asked.

“Because he asked me yesterday. We were planning on telling them soon anyway so it doesn’t matter if they’ve got some photos today. I don’t ever wanna take it off.” Louis said and smiled dreamily at Harry who leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Ugh will you guys stop, you’re so cute it’s disgusting.” Niall said. Harry and Louis pulled apart and laughed at the other.

“Speaking of cute Niall, when is your Liam coming?” Harry asked and smirked when Niall blushed bright red.

“He said that he couldn’t reach the same plane as you guys. He’ll take it tonight. And he’s not mine…” Niall answered embarrassed. Louis grabbed his cheeks and pinched them.

“Aww Nialler misses Daddy Direction!” he said. Zayn and Harry laughed when Niall blushed even more and tried hitting Louis in the stomach, but he just moved out of the way. Niall rolled his eyes and began dragging Zayn and Louis with him.

“Come on, we gotta find your luggage and get out of this place.”

 

***Later***

 

“We’re going to bed.” Harry said as Louis yawned loudly and Zayn nodded sleepily.

“Yeah me too.” He said. Niall just looked at them unsure and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You just wait for him Niall. He should be here any minute now.” Niall blushed a little but smiled.

“Yeah I think I will. Sleep well guys.” He said and the three lads went up the stairs to their rooms. Niall sighed and found a better position on the couch, before taking out his phone. He had one new text and he opened it eagerly.

I’m on my way xx - Liam.

Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around his legs, thinking. It had been five years since they had been together all of them. Ever since the band broke up they’d just been too busy with their new lives. When they had broken up he thought he wouldn’t be able to make a carrier for himself but it had been pretty easy for him to figure out what he wanted and it hadn’t been that difficult to achieve. He had contacted Simon and he had been very happy that Niall wasn’t planning on completely leaving the music world. Niall had almost immediately started working with a lot of big names, writing their songs.

He had been 24 when they decided that there was no future in the band. There had been no arguments or anything. All of them were just ready to move on with their lives and they wanted more than One Direction could ever give them. Louis and Harry wanted to be able to be together without the judging eyes of the whole world constantly following them, Louis starting on his dream of becoming a drama teacher and Harry and Liam had started singing solo with a surprisingly large amount of success. Niall had actually helped writing a big deal of Harry’s debut album, but after that their cooperation had stopped. Zayn had after a lot of pressure agreed to become a model and was now happily living together with Perrie.

He sighed and stood up, walking out in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed it and walked out on the balcony, enjoying the warm summer breeze and sat down on one of the chairs taking a sip from his coffee, smiling a bit. He’d always enjoyed the nights in London, especially the warm ones. 

Suddenly a pair of hands was placed on his shoulders and he looked up surprised. A bright smile spread across his face and he jumped up, almost spilling his coffee and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

“Hey.” Liam said smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist pulling him closer.

“I’ve missed you.” Niall whispered and buried his face in Liam chest. Liam placed his head on Niall’s and sighed.

“I’ve missed you too.” He said and Niall pulled away smiling, pulling him with him and placed him in one of the chairs. He tried sitting down on the other chair but Liam gently forced him to sit on his lap. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around him, making himself comfortable. 

“How are you?” Liam asked and smiled.

“I’m great. I’ve been looking forward to this little reunion for a long time.” Niall said looking at Liam. He hadn’t changed much; he still looked like the giant puppy everybody knew he was but the last few years had been good on him. He looked like he’d been enjoying life on Tour but Niall knew that he’d always prefer London.

“I have something I need to tell you. I should have told you long before I left, hell even before we stopped being One Direction, but back then I was too young and afraid of your reaction to do anything. Now I know that I won’t be able to forget, until I know what you feel.” He took a deep sighed and gently placed his hands on Niall’s cheeks. “Niall… I love you, and I have for the longest time.” Liam whispered, their lips only few millimeters away from each other and Niall could feel Liam’s warm breath on his mouth.

“I love you too…” Niall whispered before closing the gap, pressing his lips against Liam’s. Their lips moved slowly, savoring the feeling of finally doing what they’d wanted for so long. Niall tightened his grip around Liam’s neck while Liam wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They pulled away shortly to breath but not for long, eagerly pressing their lips together. Niall moaned slightly when he felt Liam’s tongue touch his lower lip, asking for entrance and he immediately let him in, their tongues dancing lazily together, just feeling each other. 

When they pulled away, Niall leaned his head against Liam’s, eyes closed enjoying the moment. He opened his eyes and smiled when he looked into brown eyes. He leaned forward giving Liam a small peck before pulling back.

“FINALLY!!” They both jumped in fright at the familiar voice and turned around to see Louis, Harry and Zayn standing there, wide smiles on their faces. Zayn rolled his eyes and smacked Louis in the head.

“Well done, you ruined their moment!” He exclaimed. Louis just shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, they’re together now so they’re going to have lots of moments.” Louis replied smirking. Zayn shook his head at his friend turning his attention back to his two other friends who was currently staring at each other and he grabbed a pillow, throwing it at them.

“Oi! Don’t have a moment when we’re here!”


End file.
